Warriors' Gathering
by Wing Knight
Summary: As promised, the prequel to the Gundam Wing: Covert Operation. It took a long time since I had to transfer all my files to other computer and I was working on X-Men:Evolution fics. I apologize but it's done now. It explains how COT was created.
1. Chapter 1

Warrior's Gathering

Part I

By: Wing Knight

Note: Prequel to Gundam Wing : Covert Operation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gundam Wing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

- 1 Year

Zechs, and Noin sat behind the large monitor. A man with white hairs and suit confronted them over the other side of the communication line. The static annoyed them, but it was the only way to communicate.

" But Mr. President! The Tera Formation Project......"

The president cut them off.

" I'm sorry, but there is no budget to continue the project. As of now on, the Tera Formation Project is officially over. You are to return home immediately."

Zechs looked into the eyes. There was something behind it.

" Is there any other reason, sir?"

The president sighed and went further.

" The fact of the matter is Lady Une of the Preventers' Corp gave me an idea about forming a special division within the Preventers' Corp. You, Mr. Merquise, will be in charge of the new division. And Ms. Noin will be second-in-command."

Zechs and Noin thought about for a moment. The Tera Formation Project has reached a point where the actual work force was needed to complete the project of making an inhabitable place in Mars. However, the unwillingness of the would be workers to move to a point in space that separated them from their family and the society trashed the carefully devised schedule. They knew that the government was going to scrap the project, but they didn't expect it to be now.

" We'll head home......sir."

The president smiled at the reply.

" Okay. Have a safe journey."

The screen went black and Noin gazed at the stars and the red planet beyond the window of the space station.

" So it's over huh, Zechs?"

" It seems that way."

He floated to the stairs and grabbed the rail.

" Where are you going Zechs?"

Zechs looked to Noin, then smiled.

" I'm going down to the galley. I'm hungry."

Zechs received the understanding smile of Noin.

" I'll cook."

Zechs propelled himself down.

" Oh, no you don't."

Noin gave chase down the stairs as both headed to the galley below.

****

- 10 Months

Lady Une, Sally Po, and Wufei Chang waited at the spaceport for Zechs, and Noin.

" What's taking them so long?" muttered Wufei.

" Calm down. They might be late trying to get the right re-entry course."

Wufei grabbed the binoculars and looked up at the blue sky. There wasn't any speck of cloud. He looked for two minutes when he saw red glow.

" There they are."

Wufei pointed to the glow.

" Oh."

They rushed to the terminal and saw Zechs and Noin coming down the corridor.

" Welcome back."

Zechs watched in annoyance.

" I can't believe it. We just needed some workers to start the construction!"

Lady Une directed the others toward the exit.

" Well, let's go. There might be trouble lurking by."

Zechs grumbled for a moment then followed with others. Noin smiled and then placed her arm around Zechs' shoulder.

" Come on. At least we've come back..."

" But....."

They were greeted by second company. A woman with same feature as Noin, except for the hair length.

" Lucy!"

Noin looked up, seeing the basic clone of herself running down the hall.

" Marianna!"

They hugged each other and performed their secret ritual like greetings.

" Um......"

Noin snapped to attention and then introduced Marianna to Zechs.

" Zechs, this is my twin sister, Marianna. Marianna, this is Zechs Merquise."

Both Zechs and Marianna shook hands with each other, then saw the other operatives tapping their feet on the marble floor of the hall.

" Well, let's go!"

The three rushed through the crowd and to the awaiting limo outside.

****

- 9 Months

The dark room was illuminated by a large monitor that provided a collection of data from the Ministry of Justice of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. About twenty people stared at the bright screen that illuminated the faces of themselves and their colleagues. One of them ordered for the lights to be turned back on and the room lit with the fluorescent lights.

" These are the mercenaries of the drug mafia. As you have witnessed, they are mostly former military, and have great amount of training funded by our former regime."

Everyone looked down at the briefing papers upon the comments from the Justice Minister. The president looked through each people and then spoke in a disappointed tone.

" Vice Foreign Minister Darlian."

Vice Foreign Minister, Relena Darlian looked up.

" Yes, Mr. President."

" How are the things going with the states of this nation? And with the colonies?"

Relena hesitated for a moment. She didn't really expect him to ask any question to her after the briefing.

" We have a strong and good relations with them. We don't have to worry about them revolting, if that's what you asked for, Mr. President."

President Russell gazed at the Justice Minister. The Justice Minister nodded and began.

" We have some information that some of the colonies and for that matter, former soldiers seem to have ties with these mafias. In our latest investigation, we found that the mafia has its own standing army of mechanized forces and infantry. We assume that most are infantry supported by few attack helicopters."

The eyes of other ministers and the members of the Preventers' Corp widened with horror. The people they thought as nothing more than a mere criminals were now equipped with serious weapons. They had nothing to use against them, except for one thing. Zechs got up from the back rows of the minor officials.

" Mr. President. We don't have to worry."

President Russell raised his eyebrows.

" Who are you?"

" Preventer Wind, Zechs Merquise, Mr. President."

" Okay, Mr. Merquise. Explain yourself."

" If I am right, we still have a mobile suit in the possession of Preventers' Corp. Tallgeese III."

Zechs' blue eyes looked at Lady Une. She was rubbing her forehead.

' What?'

Lady Une spoke.

" The truth of the matter is, Mr. President, the Tallgeese III is in terrible condition after the Mariemeia conflict. There is no fuel for the mobile suits because it simply became outlawed. There isn't any mechanized equipment in Preventers' possession to fight with."

Zechs sat down, looking at Noin. He whispered.

" What do we do now? We have no army, nor the equipment."

President Russell stared at the stack of papers grimly then looked up in a flash.

" Why don't we use our new Cover Operations division in the Preventers' Corp?"

Justice Minister watched in disapproval.

" We just don't have enough or experienced operatives. All they have is essential staffs right now."

" But we can recall the former soldiers still loyal to the peace, can we not?"

Justice Minister nodded, still skeptical. He saw Lady Une stand in defense of the President.

" We can also recruit the former Gundam pilots!"

All the ministers and President Russell watched in hope.

" Will they help us?"

" They will. These mafias stand as a clear danger to the peace. The Gundam pilots are obliged to protect the peace in any circumstances."

President Russell sighed and smiled.

" Then we can start our effort to get those mafias off of our streets."

Lady Une gave the other side of the story.

" Unfortunately, Mr. President, we only have contact with two of the five pilots. One works with the Preventers' Corp and the other works in the Winner Foundation. The other three will be hard to find."

" Get on with it."

" Sir!"

The meeting ended and Lady Une held a meeting with the Preventers.

" We need to find Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, and Heero Yuy. Wufei, Noin, and Sally..... Find them."

The three nodded and left the room. They went to the rest area to get some lunch. After grabbing some sandwiches, they sat down behind the tables and discussed the possible point of contact.

" First, we need to determine which person gets who..."

Wufei interrupted.

" I'll get Trowa."

" Then I'll get Duo. Noin, will you get Heero?"

Noin nodded in approval.

" I will."

They left the rest area and headed to the space port.

****

- 5 Months

It was relatively easy to find Trowa and Duo. Wufei was able to convince Trowa about the importance of the situation, but was chewed out by the manager of the circus and Catherine.

" I'm sorry. We must fight again. Those mafias can make another war."

Trowa comforted Catherine.

" Don't worry, Catherine. I will come back. Besides.... I can't be a clown forever."

Trowa smiled to ease her and Wufei grumbled in the back about women. Meanwhile, Sally had easier time with Duo. He was bored with the junkyard life and Sally also found out that Hilde wanted to join the Preventers as well as Duo.

" Well, that's nice. you can work together."

" Well it really bores me, you know? I need to be the Shinigami to know that I actually live."

" .........."

" Did you find Heero?"

Sally shook her head.

" No. Noin's taking care of it, but we can't find him anywhere."

Duo sighed.

" Where did you look for him?"

" In the colonies of course. Relena works mostly in the Colonies now, remember?"

" I don't think Heero's protecting Relena right now...."

" What do you mean?"

" I have a hunch that he's doing something in Earth. But........that's just a hunch."

While Wufei and Sally found who they were looking for, Noin was having a difficult time. She was in Earth, following the advice from Duo. She visited about ten cities so far, and she was ready to give up. She then remembered that the street motorcycle racing was open on the city she was in, Saint Michael. She was a diehard fan of the street motorcycle racing since she first saw it upon her return to Earth. She liked the racer of the number '0' bike, Ganjio Takajida. The young star of the racing world. He had won over 10 races since his debut last year, taking most of the titles. As usual, many female fans roamed over him, shouting his name for the split second photo opportunities and possibility of seeing his face. Surprisingly, Noin found herself attracted toward Ganjio. The mysterious feelings drew her closer to him than others.

' Oh well, I guess I'll see the race tomorrow.'

She changed into the pajamas and then lied on the bed. She turned on the TV and the anchor was talking about the race tomorrow. They were favoring on Ganjio Takajida. The consecutive wins actually changed the outcome of the gamblers' thoughts. Noin sighed as the TV screen was filled with the pictures of Ganjio Takajida.

' He's cute.'

She then caught her thoughts.

' What am I thinking? Zechs......'

She knew that she was attracted to Zechs, but also found the famed racer irresistible along with other women of the world. She found out that Sally and Lady Une were attracted as well. Up on their return to Earth and the party that followed, Sally and Lady Une talked about the rising star of the motorcycle racing. Wufei grumbled about it a lot, which gave Noin a sense into his true nature. On the other hand, she didn't have a proper excuse for her behavior. She was clearly a woman who was already taken. She was partly disgraced in her thoughts, but then she also could not resist her own attraction toward the racer.

' I guess I'll see him tomorrow, at the race.'

She turned the TV off and rested her body against the air mattress. She turned sideways and soon the dreams about Ganjio and Zechs displayed in her mind.

****

- 4 Months 30 Days

Noin woke up from the alarm. The sunlight caught her eyes unprepared and the blinding rays peeking through the blinds annoyed her. However, she felt good for the fact that it was the race day, and she had the chance to see the race live. She removed the blanket and walked off to the bathroom. After finishing her shower, she changed into jeans and shirts, she tidied up the place again. She checked the room for the last time and stepped outside. She went down to the first floor and exited the hotel. The fresh breeze of sea filled her lungs, taking away some of the nausea away. Noin entered her car and then headed toward the race tracks. The race would start in noon.

' Better get some chow....'

When she reached the race track, she headed straight into the restaurant near by. There, she ordered eggs and ham, along with orange juice. She caught her breath and sighed, but saw a shadow over her table.

" Hey, pretty lady."

Noin looked up, staring into the eyes of three men. She had the impression of these men being thugs.

" ............."

" Come on, join us."

Noin ignored, sipping her orange juice and reading the magazine. One of the men pulled a chair and sat in front of her. The other two brought their food over to the table, and sat as well.

" Well, anyways.........what's a pretty girl doing here in Saint Michael? This city has nothing for a girl....."

Unknown to the people at the table, a man with slicked back red-orange hair was watching over the whole mess. He cut a piece of ham and placed it in his mouth. While chewing silently, emerald green eyes behind a pair of shades watched over them like a hawk.

" So, what's your name? My name is Frewg Haronog."

Noin kept reading her magazine, which featured an article about Ganjio. The man who sat to her right flipped the magazine a bit and saw the article.

" This lady's a motorcycle fan."

Frewg raised his eyebrow.

" Who do you like?"

" It's Ganjio, Frewg."

Frewg smiled at his friend to his left.

" Thanks, Breyun."

Frewg continued.

" You know, I'm a friend with Ganjio. I could......hook you up?"

Noin stopped reading, then lowered her magazine and then stared straight into Frewg's eyes.

" Thanks, but no thanks."

The waiter brought the food and placed it in front of Noin. She grabbed the knife and fork, then placed the pepper and the salt on her scrambled eggs. She was about to have her first bite when Frewg stood up.

" May I request a date at the race track?"

She scooped up some eggs and ate them, then placed her dining ware on the table.

" Buzz off."

Frewg became enraged and raised his right arm. He was about to strike down with his might, but it was held back.

" Hey, what the?"

The man with the red-orange hair grabbed Frewg's arm with his hand. He was wearing a racing uniform. Noin saw the team logo and recognized him.

" Tsk, tsk, tsk. Raising your fist in front of a lady........ I don't think it's appropriate..."

Frewg turned around.

" Who are you?"

" I thought you would recognize me, hearing that you know me as well."

" You're Ganjio? You're Ganjio Takajida?"

Ganjio lifted his shades, then placed it above his forehead. His emerald green eyes shone with brightness.

" I suggest that you leave this lady alone."

Breyun got up and punched. Ganjio dodged, then drove his right knee straight into Breyun's stomach.

" Please, leave."

Frewg and the others' eyes glowed with anger. After a long stand off, they left the scene in a hurry. Confirming that the three thugs left, Ganjio turned to Noin.

" Well, hello. Miss Noin."

Noin's eyes widened with surprise. She was confused.

" How do you know my name?"

Ganjio flinched for a second, then explained.

" I saw your name tag. You're a Preventer, right?"

Noin nodded then relaxed.

" Be careful around this city. There are many thugs looming over, trying to get people to bet on the race."

Ganjio saw the nervousness of Noin.

" First time with the celebrity?"

" Well....."

" Haha. Don't worry. I won't do anything rash. I promise."

" Thank you."

Noin couldn't think of what to do or what to say. In front of her was the racer she dreamed about, next to Zechs. Ganjio lowered his shades again and smiled.

" May I have the pleasure of reserving a seat in my team's observation room?"

Noin's eyebrows raised. Ganjio called the waiter.

" Yes, Mr. Takajida."

" Put her meal in my tab."

" Okay, sir."

Noin stopped.

" But....."

" No buts. I wouldn't treat my guest that way."

Noin began to wonder whether Ganjio was putting his move on her or not. Her heart was thrilled. Ganjio got up, then went through his pocket and took out a plastic card.

" This is the pass. Just show it to the people in the track. They'll escort you in."

With that, Ganjio went out of the restaurant. The waiter came over with smiles.

" You are one lucky lady. Mr. Takajida is a nice racer. He always helps out with the restaurants he goes in his tour. And he's a fine fellow. I mean just last year, when my daughter had her birthday party, he visited my house and made her birthday party, one of the best. What a fine fellow...."

Noin was surprised. The kindness and the humanness of Ganjio was something that she couldn't think of. She just thought that Ganjio was just like the other racers. Arrogant, and gutsy, but no kindness.

' But how did he know my name? I'm not wearing any name tag...'

She looked over her clothing and made sure that there weren't any name tags. She realized that only the Preventers' Corp symbol was on her jacket.

' Amazing....'

Noin saw her watch and finished her breakfast in a hurry. She needed to get to the track early to find some parking spaces. She left a hefty amount of tips and turned to the waiter.

" Thank you."

" No. I thank you for the nice meal."

After the usual waves, Noin entered her car. She started the engines and then sped off to the race tracks. 

****

- 4 Months 29 Days 13 Hours

She drove by the gate and found a parking space near the main gate to the race tracks. Her parked her gray SUV and stepped out. She locked the door, then looked around for any suspiciousness. There weren't anything that entered her sight, thus she headed into the gate. Upon entry, she flashed her pass in front of the guard post. One of the guards smiled then gestured to the trailers to the right.

" We were expecting you. Please, this way."

The guard didn't like this. Even though he was being as courteous as possible, he knew this protocol was bending the regulation that he prioritized.

" Ma'am? If you don't mind me asking, how do you know Mr. Takajida? I mean...you're not his girlfriend or anything, are you?"

Noin blushed. On the other hand, she was worried that her presence might give an impression that she was the girlfriend of Ganjio Takajida. Being already engaged to Zechs, it didn't help her to focus on the assignment.

" No, Mr..."

" Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Gary Uler."

" I'm not his girlfriend. I just got invited from a restaurant that I was in."

Gary had an understanding look on his face, then asked another question.

" Are you terminally ill?"

Noin came on defensive.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean, Mr. Takajida mostly invites the terminally ill or kids. He's very nice..."

Noin felt ashamed. She thought about her use of Ganjio's pass that was probably meant to be given to others who needed them. The people who needed hope and encouragement. They arrived at the trailer with green colors with the title " Wind Busters" in gold.

" Well, here we are. Enjoy the race, ma'am."

Gary tipped his hat and walked back to his post. Noin looked around the trailer and saw mechanics working on the bike. One of them raised his head and saw her.

" Excuse me. This area is off limits."

The door of the trailer compartment opened and Ganjio poked his head out. He waved at Noin.

" Hi!"

Noin saw him and walked to the compartment. They went inside and Ganjio closed the door.

" So, how was your breakfast?"

" Fine."

Noin saw a plate with partially eaten steak.

" What's this?"

Ganjio scratched his head.

" That would be my lunch."

Noin checked her watch.

" It's only 11 in the morning."

" I only race with my stomach full. Superstition kind of thing..."

Noin laughed.

" I thought you were very skilled. Skilled enough that you wouldn't need superstition."

Ganjio finished his meal and sipped the soda. Noin thought quietly for a moment then started her question.

" How did you know my name?"

" I told you. I read your name tag."

Noin shook her head.

" I don't have any name tags."

Ganjio had a look of ' I'm in trouble.' He started to chuckle.

" Just who are you?" asked Noin.

Ganjio leaned toward Noin, then whispered into her ears.

" I'll tell you after the race."

Noin's mind began its assessment. She began to look over every faces she remembered and compared them to the face she was looking at now.

" I'm going to the track. You just need to go with the chief."

He opened the door once more and yelled at the group of people working on the bike.

" Chief!"

" Yeah?"

The Chief entered the trailer and greeted to Noin.

" Hi."

" Hello."

Ganjio took his hand on the Chief's shoulder.

" I want you to accompany Miss Noin here during the race."

" Sure thing."

The Chief exited the trailer and hollered at the mechanics to speed up the things. Noin saw Ganjio walk out of the dress room with his helmet, and steel knee pads.

" Well, see you after the race."

Ganjio left the trailer and the Chief escorted Noin to the control room.

" Welcome to the place of best view. Please. Sit."

Noin saw the high tech computers that monitored the motorcycle during the race. Every aspects of the bike was monitored. Down to the racer's heart beat and response time. The race was about to start as the mechanics and the chief came back into the control room. Everyone seemed tense, as if they were about to embark on an epic battle. Within moments, the race began. Fifty motorcycles of various colors sped off in the mini urban environment race tracks. Noin watched carefully on the heart beat, response time, and the forward camera monitors. She wanted to know if Ganjio was someone she knew. She was certain that he was.

It was the last lap of the fifty lap race and Ganjio was trailing the number '31' bike that was in the lead. Noin watched carefully at the forward camera and saw a small opening to the inside. In no time, Ganjio took advantage. Twisting into full throttle and speeding past the leader. Noin then saw the speed on the bottom left corner. It was an amazing speed, which no human she knew could withstand the G-force exerted from the acceleration.

" Wow!"

Chief chucked.

" That son of a bitch has done it again!"

Within a minute, the race was over, with Ganjio Takajida taking his eleventh consecutive win. The green bike pulled slowly to the trailer, and Noin stepped out.

" That was amazing."

Ganjio got off the bike and stepped into the trailer with Noin, ignoring the reporters.

" Well? What' your real name?"

Ganjio smiled, then turned around.

" You know me well, Miss Noin."

Ganjio started blinking his eyes, and pulled out a pair of green contact lenses, then stepped into the bathroom and washed his hair with shampoo. The red-orange color faded off and the true color of dark brown appeared. He re-styled the hair and then stepped out of the bathroom. He saw Noin's face in full surprise.

" Heero!"

Heero Yuy trashed the lenses and then sat on the sofa.

" Now do you recognize me?"

" Not your voice...."

Heero unhooked his collar and pulled out a patch. His voice came back to normal.

" Sorry."

" So....."

Heero smiled, then his face became stoic.

" I guess you want me to come with you..."

Noin was startled by the comment that struck right on the dot. Heero saw the reaction and nodded.

" What is it that you need me on?"

Noin composed herself and then coughed few times.

" We're creating a new division within the Preventers' Corp to covertly handle the situations."

" And?"

Heero knew there was something more to it.

" Our target is the drug mafia. The president is seeking to take the drugs off the streets. Of course, they possess the world's largest military."

Heero's ears piqued.

" How? I thought all the weapons were disposed of."

Noin sighed. The ineffectiveness of the present politic was revealed with the single question.

" The government sought to collect them and then dispose them at one time. The problem arose when some of the trucks carrying these weapons were hijacked. Right now...... those weapons are in the hands of the mafia."

Noin's eyes repositioned on Heero. He was standing.

" Huh?"

" Help me pack my stuff."

" Wait! What about the race team?"

Heero scoffed.

" My contract was over when I finished this race. It was only negotiated to one year. That's all."

Heero took out his duffle bags and began stuffing his belongings inside. First, his clothes went in, then his personal stuff. Second, he took a patch and placed it over his throat. Last of all, he reached underneath the sofa and pulled out a large manila envelop.

" What's that?"

" My salary."

Noin stood dumbfounded. She never anticipated his storage method of the large amount of cash.

" Come on."

" Y...Yeah."

Heero opened the door to the trailer and then the mechanics rushed.

" I guess it's good bye, huh?"

" Yeah."

The chief came through the crowd.

" You dumb ass..... Why don't you continue to race?"

" Well..."

Heero pointed toward Noin.

" She offered me a job...."

The chief placed his hand on Heero's shoulder.

" Ganjio........You take care, you hear?"

" Okay chief."

Noin cleared her throat.

" We should go, Ganjio."

" Hold on."

Heero winked and the chief threw the key.

" Just as we contracted. The bike is yours."

Heero grabbed the key and entered the trailer. A rev of engine was heard, then Heero emerged out of the end of the trailer. When he came out, he was surrounded by hundred of crowds.

" Ganjio!"

The fans surrounded him, not wanting to let him go. Over the past year, they enjoyed the most thrilling race in their lives. The split second precision, incredible maneuvers... all came from their star, Ganjio Takajida.

" Please, don't go."

Heero sat on the bike, then looked at the Noin's direction. She nodded with smile.

" My contract with the Wind Busters is over. I would have loved to renew my contract, but I found another job. I am willing to work in the Preventers' Corp."

A reporter came up to him. She shoved through the crowd, then stuck the microphone in front of Heero.

" In what division will you be working on?"

" I do not know.... I mean... They're the one who will give me the job right?"

Heero chuckled to input some humor into the tense situation. Over the course of one year, Heero adapted well into the public life. Although he faked his identity using his training as a Gundam pilot, he believed now that it was an experience he would never forget.

Every crowd shed tears at the departure of the brightest star of the street motorcycle racing. Noin turned around and walked to the parking lot. The motorcycle engine came near her, then stopped.

" Need a lift?"

" No, I've already have it."

****

- 4 Months 2 Days

People gathered around at the base in Portsmouth. Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei sat on the bench, looking at the 'veterans' training.

" I can't believe it. We're going to war with the drug lords?"

" Well, it's better than fighting Libra." Wufei answered.

One of the veterans came, then sat next to Trowa.

" What's your name, sonny?"

Trowa thought for a minute.

' Oh well, I'm going to work with him anyways...'

" Trowa. Trowa Barton."

" Sergeant Ruy Vernards. Former Alliance Terrestrial Special Forces."

Trowa gave a smile.

" Hey, wait a minute! You're a Gundam pilot aren't ya?"

" Yes. We all are."

Sergeant Vernards took out his cigar.

" You guys smoke?"

Everyone shook their heads.

" How about it, Trowa? You wanna try?"

" Uh...."

" You gotta smoke to be a man. Here."

Sergeant basically shoved the cigar in Trowa's mouth and lit it. Trowa took the cigar out of his mouth and coughed.

" You'll get used to it."

A second lieutenant came out of the main building.

" Atten-hut!"

Everyone got up, staring at the metallic door. The door opened without any noise. Two people appeared.

" Good morning." spoke Zechs.

" Good morning, sir!"

Noin stepped up.

" We have another member joining us. His name is..."

Noin looked back into the building. She received a smile.

" His name is Ganjio Takajida."

Everyone began to murmur. They knew who it was. They just didn't expect him to be in the same division as them.

" He can't fight! He doesn't know how!" exclaimed a corporal.

" I wouldn't say that I don't know how to fight."

The four pilots recognized the voice.

" Heero?"

Heero stepped out into the light. The rare sun of the Britain illuminated him in the wood-land camouflage.

" Geez! I thought you would be in some colony, protecting Ms. Relena!"

Quatre stood with welcoming smile. Duo ran up, and offered his drink.

" No, I ate earlier." replied Heero.

Heero sat next to his comrades, and began to re-tie his bootlaces. Noin came over to him, with a large box. She laid the box in front of Heero, then worked the combination lock, and finally revealed assortment of pistols.

" Choose one out of these. It will be your personal weapon."

Heero looked at the five weapons inside the box. There were three 9mm pistols, a SOCOM, and a .50 Desert Eagle. Heero thought for a moment. He either had to choose from volume of fire, or the firepower from a single shot. Heero reached for the Desert Eagle.

" I guess I'll choose this one."

Heero took the large pistol and ejected the magazine, looked at the ammunition load, then re-inserted the clip. He pulled the top slide and then released to its normal position. The half inch bullet was ready for action. Heero looked up and Noin nodded, then pointed toward the targets to the right.

" Thank you."

Heero got up, then held up the pistol. He aligned the single, tritium illuminated, front sight on the target then placed it between the two rear sights also illuminated by the tritium. When he saw the three dots on the target, he squeezed the trigger slowly. When the hammer struck the firing pin, the half inch bullet flew out of the barrel, twisting from the rifling. Within fraction of a second, the bullet punched through the metal plate target. The dust arose from the impact of the bullet to the sand behind the target.

" Not bad."

Sergeant Vernards watched with amazement at the skill and the strength in which this Heero character handled one of the powerful weapon.

" How? Even I have trouble handling the recoils."

Duo came over to the sergeant and patted him on the shoulder.

" He's not a human, I tell ya."

Heero stepped back and then while walking forward, he pulled out the pistol and emptied the magazine. All six bullets went through the center circles. He walked away, releasing the top slide that was stuck in the processing of loading the next round.

" Is there a laser module for this thing?" asked Heero.

" Yeah. Here."

Noin threw a long, rectangular module. Heero caught it with his left hand, then attached the module in front of the trigger guard.

" Let's see....."

Heero fed a new magazine, cocked the gun and turned the laser sighting on. He aimed at the target one more time, then emptied his seven rounds into the metal plates. The rounds hit exactly where he wanted, and where the green laser pointed.

" Nice shot!"

Heero holstered his pistol, then turned around to face the others who were amazed at the shooting exhibition performed by him. Sergeant Vernards walked up.

" Not bad, kid. Not bad."

Trowa came up, raising his 9mm pistol for his own practice run. The other fourteen operatives lined up behind him, each waiting for their turns. Trowa fired at the multiple pop up targets and then walked off.

" Trowa, When did you come here?" asked Heero.

" About a month ago. The training isn't hard. It's less intense in physical sense. Only thing you have to learn is the infantry tactic, as sergeant Vernards over there likes to call it."

Heero watched the sergeant finish his trial. He turned to Trowa.

" So, we're going after the mafias....."

" Yeah. It seems that they have an army of people with guns."

Heero watched Trowa with distaste. It wasn't that he didn't like him, he hated the fact that the people on the 'other' side did not learn the harsh lesson yet. The lesson that the war has no place in this new age. That's why Heero joined up with the Wind Busters because he knew that he, himself had no place to go.

" What other weapons do we have, Trowa?"

" Hm?"

Trowa raised his eyebrow. They saw the last person on the line. It was Colonel Noin. She whipped out her SOCOM and took out the multiple targets that popped up randomly. Trowa saw Noin holstering the sidearm.

" Colonel! Heero wants to see the other gadgets."

Noin smiled as she approached the most quiet two operatives.

" Okay, follow me."

Heero and Trowa followed Noin to the large shack. Noin punched in the keys and the door rolled up. She walked in and hit the switch. Heero walked in, his Prussian blue eyes scanning the room around and memorizing the whole inventory.

" This is the one we're going to use."

Noin picked up an assault rifle. It was quite large. Having two large cylinders, one underneath the other. Heero received the weapon from Noin, then looked around. It had thirty-round magazine, and the integrated silencer/barrel for the rifle on the bottom. He also saw the second magazine attached close to the stock.

" What is this? A grenade launcher?"

" Yeah."

Heero looked through the sight, or rather, a scope. On the bottom left corner, it had the range meter. Just as Heero lowered the gun to give it back to Noin, Duo joined up.

" So, Heero. What do you think?"

" ........It's fine, basically that is...."

Noin's eyes turned to the corner. Looking at Heero.

" We don't have enough man power. With only sixteen operatives, we need something more than this weapon."

Noin sighed. She also knew this, and so did Zechs.

" But what can we have?"

Heero thought for a moment.

" Hey, Duo."

Duo turned his attention to Heero.

" Do you have the plans for the cloaking device used in your Gundam?"

Duo smiled. He knew what his friend was planning.

" Yeah! We can be invisible with that technology!"

Noin caught on.

" That's a good idea, but......where are we going to get the money for it?"

Heero smiled.

" Don't worry about it. I'm sure that we can use my prize money, and a little help from Quatre."

While they were discussing the possibilities of the new technology, a lieutenant ran in.

" Colonel, there's a hostage situation in the airport."

Noin muttered under her breath, and signaled Heero, Duo, and Trowa to pick up the weapons. They gathered weapons for every team members, and extra ammunitions.

" Let's get them to the briefing room."

They all pushed the carts loaded with weapons. By the time they entered the briefing room, other operatives were inside as well.

" Well, ma'am. Nice of you to join us." joked a corporal.

While Noin approached the front podium, weapons were handed out. Everyone checked the functions of each weapons as they heard the briefing from Zechs.

" Listen up! We have a crisis situation. About fifteen minutes ago, a group of thirty gunmen entered the Paris airport, seizing an aircraft along with the passengers. The locals managed to halt them from taking off."

A grunt who was chewing bubble gum raised his hand.

" What is it, Sergeant Nirwef?"

" So who's the victim?" asked Nirwef. He was known to be one of the jokesters in the unit.

Zechs bit his lips as he revealed one of the hostage.

" It's the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian."

The Gundam pilots' ears perked up. Especially Heero. Zechs looked at them, then continued.

" For the obvious reasons, we will deploy the Alpha Team. Sergeant Vernards. You will be in charge."

Sergeant Vernards got up, then saluted.

" Yes, sir!"

" The Bravo Team will secure the perimeter, and Delta Team will provide sniper cover."

The Delta Team was comprised of the Gundam pilots. Duo grumbled and changed the ammunition from the hollow point to full metal jacketed rounds.

Trowa felt a little more comfortable. He was qualified as sniper in the unit. He knew he would reach his full potential. However, he had some doubt in whether the 2nd Team was even needed. He saw Heero loading the bullets into the magazine, devoid of emotion probably from the fact that Relena was the hostage.

" Let's move out!" yelled Zechs, and the three team left the room, entering the hanger for their transport. The helicopter rolled out of the hanger, entering the short runway. Within seconds, the aircraft lifted off, heading to the airport.

****

- 4 Months 1 Day

The helicopter arrived at the south end of the airport. The three teams rushed out of the chopper, and each moved into their start point. The Bravo Team surrounded the area, while Delta Team took positions to snipe at the potential targets. The two teams checked into the command center, occupied by Noin.

" Teams Bravo and Delta checked in, Colonel."

Noin watched the monitors above the control consoles. The Alpha team was near its start point.

" This is Charlie. Alpha, status report."

Sergeant Vernards activated the radio.

" This is Alpha-1. Alpha is in position."

While the Alpha team checked in and looked around for the chance to get the party started, the Gundam pilots looked though their scopes, providing information to the command center. Trowa reported first.

" This is Delta-3. I see four targets in the main cabin."

Quatre and Duo reported.

" We confirm also. There are also two in the cockpit. We're on them."

" This is Delta-5. I will support Delta-3."

Wufei grumbled after he reported in. He set the range on his rifle, then took his position. In the midst of the action, Heero was sweeping through the windows of the jet. Through his scope, he saw Relena, confronting who appeared to be the leader.

' Well, I guess she'll never get rid of that attitude of hers.'

Heero smirked, then zeroed in on the leader's head.

" This is Delta-1. Package is on the doorway. Two targets guarding the first class section."

Noin saw the dots on the display, then wondered.

" That's not enough number. Are you sure that's all you see?"

Sergeant Nirwef of the Bravo Team made an observation deserving his experience in the Special Forces of the Alliance Terrestrial Army.

" I guess others are in the cargo room, where the Alpha Team is going to enter."

Noin thought for a minute. She could order the snipers to take the target out as soon as the Alpha Team was on the move, or risk the gunfight as the Alpha confronted the groups in the cargo bay.

" Deltas, take out the subjects. Alpha, advance on the count of fire."

All Gundam Pilots acknowledged, then aimed their rifles at the targets.

" Target acquired...."

Noin closed her eyes, believing that it was the correct decision.

" Fire!"

With little clicks of the bolts, five bullets exited the 5.56mm wide tubes and headed straight to their targets. Within fraction of a second, the bullets punctured the windows of the aircraft, then blew the heads of each target in the cockpit, and other cabins. Just as the bodies of the first victims fell to the floor, the part of the Alpha Team entered the cargo bay. Sergeant Vernards quickly threw the flash bangs around the corner, then heard the loud noise and groaning of terrorists over the barrier. The three men team entered the room and took out every targets in the room. While these three began their assault deeper and deeper into the aircraft, another two men from the Alpha Team entered through the front, rushing to the hostages for their evacuation. Heero watched Relena through the scope, smiling at the fate that he saved her once again. He then saw one of the terrorist coming up from behind her. Heero swiveled his rifle to the right, then squeezed the trigger. Relena was surprised to hear the glass breaking and the thud of the body. She shrieked and ran to the front exit.

" Shit! Alpha-4, be advised. The package is headed to the front exit."

Alpha-4, Corporal Weon Hernandez, saw the minister enter main cabin which they have just cleared. He waved at her to come with him, as well as the hostages in the main cabin.

" This is Alpha-4. Concert's over. I repeat, concert's over."

Sergeant Vernards took out the last target, then acknowledged.

" Alpha-1, stage clear."

In the command center, Noin sighed in relief, then ordered to the other teams.

" Bravo and Delta, move in."

Heero got up from his position and rushed to the forward exit. He saw Relena being escorted by Weon. He dropped his rifle, and pulled his pistol. As he was on his way to go up the stairs, Relena was coming down. She saw one operative with face painting pass by her. She wondered at the familiar, yet foreign sight.

' Who is he?'

By the time she reached the ground, a van came up with the open door. She saw Miss Noin.

" Minister."

Relena smiled at the sight of the familiar face.

" Miss Noin!"

Relena entered the van along with other hostages. Medics took care of their needs such as water. On the way to the main airport, Relena finally realized who it was. The operative that passed by her.

' Heero?'

She waited until the other people were released from the medical staffs, then walked to Noin.

" Miss Noin, who were these operatives?"

Noin looked around to make sure no one was near by.

" They're new division within the Preventers' Corp."

" I thought I saw Heero..."

Noin shook her head.

" That was Ganjio Takajida. I gotta admit, though. He does look like him."

Relena gazed at the operatives in the van. When she did so, the door closed. The van revved and left the scene.

****

- 4 Months

A group of people gathered around the table gazed at the monitor with anger. One of them, who sat on the head, slammed his fist against the table.

" Goddamn it! Those fools!"

A woman on the right watched him with smirk.

" Guess they weren't as smart as we thought they were...."

The man jumped to his feet, and his angry eyes glared straight at her.

" Ms. Guronomov!

Ms. Guronomov smiled and leaned closer to the table.

" I have a man inside that group of soldiers. He reports to me."

The other people stared in amazement.

" Then why didn't you tell us about this!"

Ms. Guronomov gave a cynical smile.

" Now, Miqur. What good is the man if he gives the wrong info?"

" What do you mean?"

" Through that mission, he found out that there are former Gundam pilots working within."

Everyone began to murmur. The Gundam pilots, the heroes of the people whom they considered to be just a wallet, was in the special unit that foiled one of their plans.

" What do we do?"

" Don't worry. We have the numerical superiority, as well as firepower. If they attack us directly, we shall crush them."

While the drug lords were discussing for further plans, Heero stepped into the individualized showers in the Preventers' Corp building. He let the hot water wash down the fatigue. The mission completely drained him. He knew it wasn't physical fatigue.

' I'm getting soft.'

Heero finished his shower and came out with towel around his waist. He opened his locker and took out his clothes. After he got them on, he dried his hair and stepped out to the briefing room. Others were already in.

" Hey, Heero! What took ya?" asked Duo.

" Nothing."

Zechs cleared his throat.

" Nice job. It was very clean. The president has ordered a party for all of you. We will meet at the Presidential residence in 1800 hours tomorrow. Dismissed."

Noin followed up.

" Although the party is for us, please try to keep the division a secret. We're not ready to go public yet."

With that, Noin turned to the door. Sergeant Vernards stopped her.

" Colonel. What will be the attire for the evening?"

" Formal."

There were some groaning among the men. They didn't like the formal dressing required for the party. They would rather have a drink of beer in a bar amongst themselves. Noin exited the room, and everyone left the room by groups. The Gundam pilots exited last.

" Well, Heero. Time to meet some fancy people. I'm bringing Hilde with me. Anyone bringing someone else?" asked Duo.

" I might bring my sisters with me." answered Quatre.

" Yeah, and Maganacs with them right?"

" Yeah. They sure deserve a break."

Heero was reminded of the project he proposed in the shack.

" Quatre, do you think you can make stealth camouflage with the technology of Duo's Gundam?"

" Sure, given the diagrams and finance."

Heero pulled out a wad of cash, and Duo pulled out the diagram.

" Use it to make the camouflage. Make sure it is kept quiet."

Quatre nodded.

" Sure."

****

- 3 Months 30 Days

Heero pocketed his bowtie in the pocket of his pants of his tux. He looked around his house.

' Okay. Everything is secure.'

He grabbed the helmet and closed the door. After locking the door to his house, he stepped into his motorcycle and turned the ignition. He placed the helmet over his head and twisted the throttle to rev up the engines. He then released the brakes and sped off to the party. He saw a car approaching from the back. It pulled along side. The window was lowered from the black sports car. It was Duo and Hilde.

" Hey, Heero!"

The wind that howled between them prevented Heero from hearing the words; however, he was able to read the lips. He hand signaled Duo to meet him at the party, then concentrated on driving. In the car, Hilde was concerned.

" Shouldn't you keep the eyes on the road, Duo?"

Duo raised the window and turned to her.

" Don't worry, honey. It ain't easy to get rid of the great shinigami."

They continued their ways to the presidential residence. The security was visible even from two blocks away. Heero stopped in front of the residence, where the valet parker took his keys and went off in his motorcycle. Heero stood in front of the door. Using the reflection, he tied his bowtie, and stepped inside. There was a group of musicians playing the classical music for the atmosphere, along with the numerous distinguished guests. He saw Zechs and Noin standing by the bar. To the left, he saw the other members chomping down the food. Sergeant Vernards stood up, waving at him to join.

" Come on!"

Heero sat behind the white clothe covered table. A waiter came as soon as he made himself comfortable.

" What would you like, sir?"

Heero thought for a moment.

" Just a cup of water, please."

The waiter nodded and walked to the kitchen. Suddenly, Heero felt something from behind. He turned around and saw Duo in a surprised face.

" Damn it! I thought I could make it!"

Sergeant Nirwef chuckled.

" Nice senses."

Duo sat next to Trowa, along with Hilde, who wore a black dress that corresponded with the Duo's black tux. Heero looked around the table, and around the room. The usual people were around. The ministers, including Relena. When she looked at his direction, Heero quickly turned around. Trowa noticed this, and shoved his elbow on Heero's right side.

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing."

Heero wished silently that Relena wouldn't approach. Unfortunately, the prayer was denied.

" Heero! I thought it was you!"

" Hello, Vice Foreign Minister."

Heero managed to smile. Relena had a curious face.

" What are you doing here?"

Before Heero could lie, Duo lay down the truth.

" The truth of the matter is.......aw, shuck! You would know anyways. Heero is the one who saved you in that shuttle."

Relena pulled a seat and joined the soldiers of secrecy.

" You mean, you were Ganjio Takajida?"

Heero nodded. His eyes then fixed on the bar. There was something wrong. The woman next to Zechs, who he perceived as Noin, wasn't her. Instead of short cut hair, this woman had a long hair. He saw them leave the bar, and exiting the building. Heero's gaze was broken by a woman in light blue dress.

" Heero! What are you looking so closely at?"

Heero refocused his eyes. It was Noin.

" Oh, nothing."

Noin joined the team. Sergeant Vernards handed her a glass, then poured a glass of Champaign.

" No, I can't....."

" Ah, come on Colonel. Tonight's a night of celebration."

There was reluctance in Noin's eyes. To be truthful, she couldn't handle alcohol very well. She slowly consumed the bubbly beverage. Her throat burned, and felt like she was intoxicated already.

" That was good wasn't it?"

" It burns!"

" That's what it does, Colonel!"

While the drinks were consumed by the senior members, Trowa saw something in Heero's eyes. He never saw it before.....the strange, confused look that barely surfaced.

' Hm.'

Heero drank his water, thinking about the woman beside Zechs. Noin turned around and faced Heero. She then offered her glass to him. She was giggling already.

" Heero, you're the most unfortunate person I know."

" What do you mean, Colonel?"

Suddenly, Noin hugged him. She began to stroke her hands in Heero's hair in front of everyone. Sergeant Vernards and Nirwef laughed in the most spectacular view in their life.

" Oh, geez! That's some sight! The Lieutenant being hugged like a child by the Colonel!"  
Ruy Vernards wiped the tears from his eyes. He saw the red glowing face of Heero and he just couldn't help but laugh. Duo and other Gundam pilots watched in surprise, then Trowa noticed the guests leaving the premises.

" We better leave too."

Trowa got up, then the others followed. Heero placed Noin's arm around his neck, then supported her to the car. Trowa opened the door for him, and Heero managed to placed Noin inside the SUV of Zechs.

" Thanks."

" You're welcome." replied Trowa.

He closed the door and Zechs sped off from the parking lot. The other members gazed on as the silver SUV exit the gate and turn left.

" Man, I've never seen her drunk like that."

" Knock it off, Sergeant Nirwef. It was a party day."

" Okay, Sergeant Vernards."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWGundam WingWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Gundam W characters are property of Sunrise & Sotsu. Other characters belong to me.

Part 2 will shortly follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Warrior's Gathering

Part II

By: Wing Knight

Note: Prequel to Gundam Wing : Covert Operation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gundam Wing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

- 2 Months

Inside the estate within the snowing Moscow, Ms. Guronomov sat on her leather sofa made of alligator skins. The fur of tiger adorned the edges. She held her cup of wine, the very finest from France given by one of her associates. With the room darkened, all the light came from the fireplace in front of the sofa. Ms. Guronomov watched the blazing fire with amusement. With a knock on the door, one of her subordinates came in.

" Alexa......I mean, Ms. Guronomov. I have a message from IRON."

He handed her the sheets of papers. Her source within the so called Covert Operations Division within the Preventers' Corp reported in yet another blunder created by her associates. The plot to expand the territorial market had failed, ending with the loss of all the territory within the city of Luxemburg.

" Idiots!"

Alexa Guronomov gazed at the man who handed her the message. She wore a thin smile.

" Ivan, call for a meeting with my associates at the dacha in St. Petersburg."

Ivan nodded, and left the room. He soon entered the communication room, where he instructed the lower ranks to start making calls. With everyone in agreement, the communication stopped.

Meanwhile, the members of the Covert Operations Division were encaging in a full exercise. They started the day with five mile run, which everyone finished with ease. However, Zechs thought of a very peculiar way for the next exercise. Since it was winter, and they all wore warm clothes, he ordered everyone to run with just pants, and boots. Of course, Noin was given an exception of a shirt. The previous nights' snow made the obstacle course unrecognizable, and everyone now shivered or displayed a sign of discomfort.

" Okay, obstacle course. As usual, thirty minutes. Go!"

The first group, Sergeants Vernards and Nirwef dashed to the first obstacle, the wooden wall. They jumped and grabbed the edge, then lifted themselves up and climbed over the wall. On the other side, they continued their way to the ropes. Meanwhile, Heero and Trowa followed, climbing over the wall with ease, and catching up to the veterans ahead. With almost everyone gone, Zechs lined up. He was standing next to Noin.

" Well?" asked Zechs.

" Your nose is running."

Zechs reached with his hand to wipe his nose, but realized it was a hoax as Noin ran ahead.

" Hey!"

Zechs tried to catch up to her. By the time he climbed the wall, she was half way between the ropes and himself.

' Damn!'

He jumped off and finally caught up with her at the finish line. Everyone was wet, and most of them were shivering badly.

" Let's get inside."

Everyone ran to the barracks, where the warmth from the heating welcomed them. Noin ran straight into the women's section where she was the sole resident of four bed room. The others began to change their water soaked clothes. In the midst of the shuffling of the fabrics, there was a whistle. Every eyes turned to the source, then scurried to the blankets on the beds. Zechs yelled at her.

" Noin!"

She laughed and then closed the door. By the time they were all dressed, a knock on the other door alerted them. Zechs opened the door and saw Marianna. Zechs whispered.

" What are you doing here?"

" You know, our date?"

Zechs closed the door and turned around.

" Dismissed."

With that, he left the barrack, walking with Marianna to the parking lot. Just as he left the complex, Noin exited the room.

" Zechs, I need a ride......."

She looked around.

" Where is Zechs?"

Everyone shrugged. It was the first time in which the General Zechs has left them like this.

" Damn. I need a ride to the presidential residence."

Everyone's ears piqued.

" Why? Ma'am?"

Noin seemed nervous at the question from Sergeant Nirwef.

" It's classified."

" I'll give you a ride."

Heero stepped up. He took the briefcase from Noin and turned to the door. Noin shrugged, then followed him. Outside, Heero was waiting for her on his motorcycle.

" You sure there's room?"

Heero scooted up, then Noin sat behind him. With the rev of the engine, the motorcycle left the barracks to the presidential residence. On the way, Noin became curious.

" Why do you help me all the time, Heero?"

Heero thought for a moment. He wasn't sure whether to tell or not. Noin felt the hesitation and decided to drop the subject.

" Never mind."

The motorcycle arrived at the presidential residence. After scrupulous checking, they were allowed in. The Presidential Protective Service agent escorted them to the briefing room. The president Russell was waiting for her.

" Well, Colonel Noin. I trust that the plan is ready?"

" Yes, Mr. President."

She took out a disc from the brief case and inserted it into the computer. A map of a certain tropical region came out.

" This is where the intelligence division thinks the weapons are hidden. The forest provides a good cover for any type of operation, and if the base is underground, we can not even see the base even through the thermal imaging from the satellite."

President Russell made a curious face.

" So, they're hiding there."

Noin corrected him.

" No, sir. Most of the leaders are living world wide. This is the place where they hide their heavy equipments."

President nodded, then saw Heero.

" May I ask, Colonel Noin. Who is that man?"

Noin looked back and saw Heero.

" He just gave me a ride here sir. General Merquise was busy."

" I see. So, what is your plan?"

Noin refocused to the map.

" Our plan is to infiltrate a team into the jungle and destroy the base, along with the weapons."

" Just a team?"

" Secrecy is the utmost priority in this mission, Mr. President."

" Okay then. The mission is a go."

" The mission will commence about two months from now."

****

- 1 Week

With the authorized leave, many of the operatives except for the Gundam Pilots left for their homes. A van came into the training complex, stopping in front of Duo. The back of the van opened with Quatre stepping out of it.

" Yo! You got the stuff?"

" You mean stuffs. I basically had to make the whole gear for us."

" What do you mean?" Asked Wufei.

" I came to realization that the weapons would not be cloaked if we were in stealth mode. So, I had to make the weapons become cloaked with the clothes."

" Oh."

Heero began shuffling through the boxes in the van. Rashid stepped out of the driver's seat and helped him get the stuff out. There were two dark blue, one dark green, and four black suits and vests.

" What's with the colors?" asked Duo.

" Just that in case the stealth mode fails, we still can blend in some what."

" Oh."

Trowa took out seven pistols, complete with silencer and laser module.

" What's this? We already have pistols."

" Those are made of gundanium alloy. The suit also has the gundanium alloy fibers woven with the Kevlar fabrics. It's the gundanium alloy that does the cloaking."

Further inspection led to seven knives, and web gears. Soon, the Gundam Pilots received their suits and took them to the locker.

****

- 2 Days

The last two months had gone by with swiftness that surprised everyone. There was literally few incidents around the world. Therefore, it was a surprise for the operatives to be called into the briefing room.

" What's up, General?" asked Sergeant Vernards.

" We have a mission."

Everyone sat down with their eyes directed at the podium. Colonel Noin watched them.

" Thanks to the intelligence division, we have found where the mafias are hiding their heavy weaponry. It's in the jungles of Amazon. We believe the weapons are here."

The image zoomed in on an area that appeared to be a swamp.

" So, where is the base?"

" It's under it. There's an entrance to the north. Out of three teams, Delta will keep surveillance. Alpha and Bravo will infiltrate with the assistance from the Delta."

Trowa thought that this plan was stupid. The Delta team with the stealth suit could get the job done easily. However, he wasn't in a position to argue with the plans. It was already decided by the politicians.

" Dismissed!"

They returned to their barracks to get ready for their departure. Sergeant Vernards packed his gears and tapped Trowa's shoulder.

" You want to smoke, chap?"

Trowa nodded then from his vest of stealth gear, took out a cigar. Both of them stepped out of the barrack and sat against the wall. After biting off the tips, both cigars were lit.

" That really sounds like dumb plan." commented Trowa.

" Yeah, but what do we do? It's the top echelon that makes the decision...."

Sergeant Ruy Vernards could only sigh at the plan. Infiltration was easier with smaller team, so why didn't the damned politicians get that?

With the smoke rising into the air, both soldiers enjoyed the moment of peace. The occasional grumbling over the gear broke the tranquility. In the midst of this preparation, Sergeant Nirwef came out of the barrack.

" Hey, where are you going, Sergeant?" asked Trowa.

" I just need to e-mail my girl friend. It might be the last time you know."

Sgt. Nirwef disappeared into the main building. The two continue to smoke. Finally, the noise ceased, and Heero came out with all the Delta and Charlie's gears. He stopped and turned to Sgt. Vernards.

" So, what's the story with Sgt. Nirwef? What's his specialty?"

Vernards thought for a moment to dig the file inside his head.

" He's an explosive expert. If it explodes, he knows all about it. Also, he's into martial arts. I guess working alone with the bombs need something else to balance it."

Heero thought for a moment, then half smiled.

" Thanks."

With that, Heero carried the gears to the airfield. He was soon followed by Weon Hernandez. with the Alpha and Bravo team gears. As they left the gate, Sgt. Nirwef sat in front of a computer, and began typing a message: 

Issued by: IRON

Subject: Party

The members only party will begin at 1245 aft. 012-531-158-118-5213.

Sgt. Nirwef pressed the send button and arose from the chair. Soon, the computer shut down and he exited the compound. Sgt. Vernards met him at the gate of the airfield.

" What took you so long?"

" I just couldn't say good bye....."

Sgt. Vernards scoffed and pointed at the jet.

" Get in!"

Both ran up the stairs and the truck backed off. With all the operatives secure in their seats, the jet began taxing down the complex runway. The pilot contacted the tower.

" Decker, ready to roll."

The tower contacted the cargo jet.

" Decker, this is tower. Green light. I repeat. Green light."

The pilot pushed the throttle to full power. In the fuel pipe, massive amount of jet fuel traveled to the engine, creating numerous afterburners. The jet began to move forward, and pretty soon, it attained the take off speed. The pilot pulled the yoke and the jet lifted off to the burning sky.

****

- 1 Days

It was about 0200 in the morning, local time. Everyone was sound asleep, except for the aircraft crew. They moved around the aircraft to make sure their delivery would be smooth as possible.

" Hey, Captain." said the co-pilot.

" Yeah? What is it?"

The co-pilot pointed to the cargo area.

" Who are they, anyways?"

Captain smirked.

" They're the guys who pulled that job at Paris airport."

The co-pilot looked back again.

" No shit?"

" Yeah."

The co-pilot stared at the operatives in the back. He saw Zechs and Noin.

" Who's that lady?"

" I believe she's a colonel, the commander of the unit."

" Geez! Women fighting the men's war...."

The captain turned to the co-pilot.

" Watch what you're saying. She was a mobile suit pilot for OZ before this."

" A mobile suit pilot? What about the other guy with long hair?"

The captain became frustrated. This newbie second lieutenant didn't know anything.

" That would be General Zechs Merquise. The commander of the whole division. Otherwise known as Lightning Count."

The co-pilot nodded, then with last courage asked the captain once more.

" Who are those kids?"  
" I don't know.... They seem to be too young for combat..."

" Heh! I thought I was young."

The beacon in their console beeped, alerting the crew of their proximity of the destination. The pilot lifted his com-link.

" Get ready to jump! ETA 10 minutes."

The operatives in the back woke from their sleep, and checked their gears for the last time. The pilot flipped a switch, which opened the rear door of the cargo bay. The wind howled and beat the bodies of the operatives ready to jump. Sergeant Vernards stepped up first, followed by other Alpha members. As soon as they jumped off, the Bravo, Charlie, and Delta jumped off in sequence. Their parachutes deployed from the static line and they began drifting down to the swampy forest. The cargo master closed the rear door and stepped into the cockpit.

" Every chute opened."

" Good. Let's go home."

The cargo jet turned west, heading to the airfield in Venezuela.

Meanwhile, Duo hit the trees, getting stuck in the branches. He saw others below him.

" Cut the harness, weakling!"

Duo detached the chute. He fell straight down, splashing into the swamp. He walked out drenched with water, and obviously unhappy.

" You could have told me that the swamp was right below."

Wufei let out a short laughter.

" You were the one who couldn't see it."

Zechs settled them down.

" Stop it. Okay, here's how we're going to do this. We'll rest for tonight. We'll attack tomorrow at sunset."

Everyone nodded and began searching for a suitable place to make their houses. Corporal Hernandez looked up and found nice branches of trees.

" General, how about up there?"  
Zechs looked up. The spot was about ten feet above ground, and very dark.

" Okay. Let's get up there."

Everyone threw their ropes and began climbing the tree. It was quite rough and it helped them grip the surface better. Pretty soon, they reached the desired spot, where all the branches divided off from the trunk. The took out the sleeping bags and began laying them down on the surface. After checking the position on GPS, Zechs ordered the Alpha to set up a command post in the same spot.

" Yes, sir."

Sergeant Vernards ordered the others to place the communication gears in the middle, and place the sleeping bags around it. After it was done, Vernards walked up to Noin.

" Should we send a patrol, ma'am?"  
Noin thought about it for a moment, then turned to Delta Team.

" Scout the area within one kilometer radius."

The Gundam pilots climbed down the rope, and carefully landed on the ground. They all switched on the stealth mode and dispersed around the tree.

Meanwhile, at the tree, people were getting ready with the preparations. Zechs opened the map and began assigning specific routes that the Alpha and Bravo teams would take.

" Team Bravo will enter first to secure the area. Then, Alpha will enter with the explosives."

Sergeant Nirwef became amused with the General Merquise's decision. He was actually trusting him to clear the path for the Alpha team.

".......Is that understood?"

Everyone answered.

" Yes, sir!"

****

- 01:00:00

Everyone woke from their sleep. It had been a quiet night so far. Heero actually enjoyed it. Colonel Noin sat beside the Delta team.

" Had a good night's sleep?"

" Yeah."

Duo pulled out the meal and began his breakfast. Soon, everyone began their chow. When they were done, everyone cocked their guns to feed the first round into the chamber. Each team moved to the designated area. Both Alpha and Bravo approached the entrance point in a wide spread formation, with each man about twenty feet from each other. They were to converge on the entrance. Meanwhile, Delta Team got up on the trees surrounding the entrance. With their side weapons aimed and ready, they covered for any patrols.

" Delta-1, checking in. Everything's quiet."

" Delta-2, checking in. Also quiet."

" Delta-3, 4, and 5 in position. Everything is normal. Op's a go."

Alpha and Bravo teams quickened their pace, and arrived at the hatch. Sergeant Vernards looked at Sergeant Nirwef.

" Okay. After you."

Sergeant Nirwef smiled.

" Thank you, sir."

Nirwef entered the complex, and looked around. He then signaled the others to come in. One by one, the operatives climbed down the ladder.

" It's awfully quiet."

" Don't worry, Sergeant Vernards. They're eating lunch."

" I hope so."

They spread out to secure the area. With quietness and precision, the teams moved to the armory. Nirwef pulled out the bombs and started to attach them to the weapons. He smiled.

" You know... I wonder whether the civilians would be harmed if these blow up."

" We have no report of civilians around, Nirwef."

" That's what I thought....."

Nirwef pulled out his pistol and shot Vernards in the stomach. The gunshot echoed throughout the facility. Noin yelled into the communications gear.

" Who fired?!"  
In the confusion, the men of the mafia swarmed in. Through the loud speaker, a laughing female voice welcomed the intruders.

" Hahahahaha. Welcome to our base, dear Preventers....."

Corporal Hernandez held his rifle firmly. He wasn't a quiter and he wasn't gonna start now.

" Sergeant Nirwef, let's get them."

Nirwef walked to him and bashed Hernandez's head with the butt of his rifle. Weon Hernandez fell to the steel floor. Nirwef aimed his rifle at his fellow operatives.

" Well?"

The others dropped their weapons, but refused to surrender. While this was going on, Zechs and Noin called the gundam pilots. They had to change the mission.

" Heero? Are you there?"

After a moment of silence, Heero answered.

" I'm here. I'm on my way."

Zechs grabbed the head set from Noin.

" You know what you're going to do, right?"

" Yeah. However, I don't think the others should move. We need to maintain the covering position. This is our only way in, and only way out."

" Okay. Duo, Quatre, and Wufei has to stay along with someone else."

Noin's eyes fell on Zechs.

" What are you saying? Why can't Trowa stay?"

Noin sighed and began her explanation.

" First of all, Duo and Quatre lack the skills needed......"

" Hey!" protested Duo. Noin continued.

" And Wufei's too reckless. Also, you can't be put in danger because you are the head of the division."

Zechs muttered in protest, but he knew the point. He was just too important.

" Heero, meet me at the entrance."

" Roger."

Noin turned to Zechs and winked.

" I'll be back.....General...."

Zechs growled, then waved her good-bye.

" Good luck, colonel."

With the warm smile, Noin climbed down the tree. At the surface, Heero was waiting for her.

" Are you ready? Trowa is waiting for us at the entrance."

Noin cocked her pistol, replaced the hammer on the up right position, and holstered it.

" Yeah."

With the stealth suit activated, both ran to the entrance. Trowa was waiting for them.

" So, us three huh?"

Trowa smiled and slowly opened the hatch. He peeked down and saw no guards.

" Let's go."

They climbed down the ladders and looked around. Underneath the catwalk that they stood on, there were guards standing post around the floor. There were many people walking around with something heavy in their hands. Heero saw them building something in the middle of the what appeared to be a hanger.

" Hm..."

He looked around again, searching for his comrades. Trowa tapped his shoulder.

" Hey, that looks like a ring."

Heero and Noin gazed at the finished work. It was a caged ring, with fences along the sides and the top. Noin saw the other operatives against the wall beyond the grids of the fence. She began counting them. There were two short.

" Where are the sergeants?"

Heero pointed to a man near the entrance of the cage.

" There's the one who betrayed us...."

Trowa gritted his teeth.

" Nirwef......"

Heero calmed him down.

" Don't.... We have to see what they're up to."

A group of people in business attires and formal wears came near the ring. By their demanding gestures, Noin figured them to be the bosses. She signaled the others to move to the shadow. There, they turned off the stealth mode and began planning.

" Here's what we're going to do. Trowa, you'll go to the armory and set up the explosives. When you're finished, come back here. Now, Heero. You....."

Heero cut her off.

" I'm going to get some data from the computers. See if there's any other moles inside any agency."

" Okay... Now, I'll get in that cage and try to save the others."

Heero froze for a minute.

" Wait. In that case, I'll get in that cage. You get the data."

" Okay..."

They split up, each heading to their objectives.

****

00:00:00

Trowa reached the gate of the armory. There were numerous guards protecting it.

' Damn it.'

He leaned against the wall, and began moving slowly. He tried to pass between the gap of the wall and the guards, however, he bumped into one of them.

' Shit'

The guards turned around, their eyes frantically searching for the intruder. Finally, one of them decided to hit the alarm. Trowa pulled out his pistol and aimed. He squeezed the trigger and shot the guard. He then subdued the other guard quickly with his pistol as well. He holstered his pistol and looked around. He then opened the door to the armory and dragged the two bodies inside.

Heero looked down at the floor below. There were many people, but most of them had their eyes fixed on the arena. Heero grabbed the railing with both hands and squatted down, then leaped over it. He landed on the concrete floor without any noise. He looked around once again to check the position of the guards. With calmness, he entered the ring. He grabbed the fence and waited for one of the comrades to enter.

Noin arrived at the computer room. There was only one guard sitting on the chair with his eyes fixed on the monitors of the various security cameras. She wrapped her arms around the guard's neck and held them firm. The guard wiggled around for a while then stopped altogether. The fresh corpse was dragged to the place underneath the desk, and Noin began her work. She typed furiously at the keyboards to find the file she was searching for.

" Oh, my!"

There were quite a lot of the names of the prominent dignitaries who worked in the government.

" That explains their stance of opposing this mission."

She inserted the disk into the computer and copied the files. She looked around to make sure that nothing else gave away her presence. She jumped into the ventilation shaft and closed the grid. She crawled slowly to the catwalk, where she started her journey. She was greeted by Trowa. He reached his hand and Noin grabbed it. Both sat on the catwalk and watched the arena. First fight was under way.

Heero saw Nirwef entering the arena, and stretching out. He felt like pulling out his pistol and blowing his head off, but he had to be calm. As far as Nirwef was concerned, he was the last thing that mattered. The first to enter the arena was Corporal Hernandez. His equipment was stripped off and he stood in the arena with contemptuous expression. Heero crawled down to the side of the fence, then stepped on the floor. Nirwef stood facing sideways to the corporal. He slid his left foot to the front and raised his left arm to the shoulder level. His right fist rested near his eyes. Hernandez rubbed his nose and placed his right foot behind the left. He brought his fists in front of his face, about a foot away. Nirwef smirked.

" Boxing? Don't make me laugh!"

Nirwef charged in and connected his right fist to Hernandez's left side. Hernandez flinched and jabbed his left fist. The fist connected right on the cheek of Nirwef. The traitor scampered back a couple of steps then in an angry fury, kicked Hernandez on the outside of the knee. With the sickening crack, the corporal screamed in pain and rolled on the ground. The knee had been dislocated. Heero gritted his teeth when he heard Noin's voice in the earpiece.

" Primary and secondary objective complete. Rescue is a go."

Heero approached Nirwef and side kicked him. He saw the body flying off and hit the fence. He also heard the surprised gasps of the people surrounding the arena.

" Turning off the stealth mode. Cover me."

" Roger."

Heero turned the stealth mode off and pulled out his pistol. Systematically, the ones with the firearms were taken out by Noin and Trowa. Heero's pistol stopped in front of the lock. Two bullets quickly broke the lock and Heero holstered his pistol. He turned to Nirwef. Without looking, Heero instructed Hernandez to get out.

" Get out of here. Gather the others and get back to the base."

The corporal groaned then saluted while lying down. He crawled to the fence and lifted himself up. When he got out, Heero gazed at Nirwef.

" I don't know why you did it, but I will repay the debt for the corporal."

Heero stood sideways with his left foot in front of right. His fists resting at shoulder level.

' His leg is strong, but this is only way to pay him back...'

Nirwef spat on the floor, then assumed his stance. Back at the catwalk, Noin and Trowa stared at Heero.

" What the hell is he thinking? Nirwef is an expert in martial art."

Nirwef kicked with his right leg toward Heero's . Heero jumped back, then formed his stance again. He gestured Nirwef to come. Angry, Nirwef now kicked high toward Heero's head. His leg was met by Heero's and with sickening crack, Nirwef dropped to the ground. His leg was broken and hanging loose. Heero dusted himself off and turned around to see if the mafia bosses were still in the hanger. He saw them staring at him with half-fear and half-anger. He stood near the fence and grabbed the metal wires with his hand.

" Why don't you give up? It's over."

Alexa Guronomov smirked at her enemy's confidence.

" Surely you wouldn't think that cage is regular cage...."

Heero quickly glanced at the surroundings. The metal wires ran through the floor as well. It meant only one thing. It could be electrified at will. He dashed to the door and grabbed the handle. Secretly, Alexa depressed the remote in her pocket. Jolts of electricity ran through the metal wires and ultimately reached Heero's body. While the electrons roamed about Heero's body, it fried the circuitries that controlled the stealth suit. Gritting his teeth, Heero grabbed the door by the wires and pulled at it. The electricity was pretty much nothing. He felt no significant pain, but he saw what it was doing to his body. His muscles began to spasm. He had to get the door open quickly.

Up on the catwalk, Noin and Trowa drew their weapons and fired at the mafia members. It created a chaotic environment and the crowd began scattering to the various escape routes. The two jumped off the catwalk and landed on the floor. By the time they reached the cage, Heero had ripped the door out of the hinge and dropped to the floor. His vest had caught fire from the tremendous resistance provided by the fabric. Trowa rushed back with a fire extinguisher and put out the fire before it was too late. Noin checked for pulse and detected a faint one. Noin gestured to Trowa to tell the others about the situation.

" This is Delta-3. We have the friendly secure. Be advised, the tangos are trying to escape."

After a short static, Zechs came on.

" This is Charlie-1. Any casualties?"

" .........."

Trowa looked at Noin, then answered.

" Delta-1 is down. I repeat. Delta-1 is down."

Outside, the other Gundam pilots heard the news. Heero was wounded or killed. Duo tried to ask again in disbelief, but the bush in front of him just opened up. Mass of people were running out of the escape route.

" Delta-2, tangos in sight."

Zechs gave a prompt decision.

" Take them out."

Duo readied his rifle. Starting from the back, he took out the running mafia members one by one. Within seconds, others joined in. Each of the victims twitched with the bullets striking their bodies. Pretty soon, the bodies lay on the ground, lifeless.

Trowa ran out to the escape route to see is anyone stayed behind, and Noin stripped Heero's vest to begin administer CPR. She placed her ear against Heero's chest to listen to the heartbeats. She heard the hearts beating faintly. She got up and attempted to blow air into the lungs when she saw the Prussian blue eyes and red cheeks underneath them.

" Miss Noin?"

Noin gasped and backed away. She then got on the radio.

" Delta-1 is okay."

Heero put on his vest and got up. They needed to evacuate their comrades.

" This way!"

Escorted by Heero and Noin, the surviving members of team Alpha and Bravo advanced rapidly toward the exit. There, a helicopter was waiting for them. Trowa was on the last room when Zechs came on the radio telling him to come back. Without searching thoroughly, he left the room. Within fifteen minutes, the fully loaded helicopter lifted off, speeding toward the base.

As the helicopter noise faded away, Alexa and her associates came out of the escape hatch on the other side of the underground base. Ivan came out first then helped her out. They were filthy mess from the dirt and mud, but made their way to the escape route where the others took. She saw the whole foundation of her fortune ruined before her. The man power, and the means to revenge herself was destroyed. She began to shake in fury. Her skins shook, and her teeth were tightly clinched. Upon seeing this, Ivan comforted her.

" We will have our revenge. Right now, we must get to safety."

The few remaining people rushed through the trees. After about six miles of long march, they've reached the private airport. The jet in which they arrived here was fully fueled and ready. With Ivan in control, the jet slowly rolled out of the hanger and soon, accelerated into the sky.

****

5 Days

With the debriefing done and their lives back in the routine of training, Heero often found himself pondering about his mission. In his house, he gazed at the white ceiling on his bed. The desperation in Noin's eyes touched upon something that he hadn't felt in a long time..... Probably never have.

' What is it? It was so comfortable... As if I was in the care of.......'

He had been longing to get back his humanity, which had been stripped away from him to make him who he is. He felt that something fundamental was missing from him. Something that Noin had provided him briefly. It wasn't just being a female. Otherwise he would have felt the same thing from Relena. No..... It was something different. He knew Relena cared for him, yet it seemed different compared to Noin. It was as if Noin was like his mother...

' That's it! I've never had a mother who cared for me deeply. It may be the thing that I require to find my humanity.'

He lied flat on the mattress with his eyes drooping. The night had fallen deeply and his heart was comfortable. A luxury he had been lacking for years. His eyes had barely closed when the phone rang beside him. His eyes became wide and he rolled over to pick up the phone.

" Hello?" he asked grumpily.

" I'm sorry, Heero. To wake you up this late in the night...."

It was Noin. His annoyance dissipated and he sat up right.

" It's okay. I wasn't sleeping anyways....."

" I forgot to tell you this, but the president want another party to celebrate the victory over the drug mafias. It's two days from now."

Heero's lips twitched, then smiled.

" I'll see you there, Colonel."

He hung up and lied back. It was about 3 in the morning. The silence of the night soothed him again. Pretty soon, he was finally able to close his eyes.

****

6 Days

Meanwhile, Alexa Guronomov and her followers glanced at the morning paper. The president was to conduct a ceremony at the Presidential Residence tomorrow to celebrate the defeat of the mafia.

" Heh! Let's show these pigs who will have the last laugh."

Most of the equipments were ready. For the last six days, she have been planning on the revenge. Therefore, all they had to do was come up with a plan.

" So, what will we do?"

Ivan grabbed the blue print that he bought off of a designer who supervised the building of Presidential Residence.

" There are two entrances, and both would be heavily guarded. We can fix that with disguises. I have already acquired the tickets for the entry. Once inside, a team must take over the control room and activate the shield devices. As we have seen during the Mariemeia conflict, nobody would be able to come in. We will then go live to the public and ask whatever we want."

Alexa gazed at Ivan's eyes then nodded.

" Let's do it."

They gathered whatever weapons they could gather. Guns, explosives, and other arsenals that will aid them in accomplishing their goal.

****

1 Week

Heero donned his tux once again and holstered his sidearm on the small of his back. Two extra magazines were ready beside it. He wore the jacket and rode his motorcycle to the party. Once again, he saw the woman who looked like Noin. He wanted to find out whether or not she was related, but decided against it. Like before, Zechs and she disappeared soon after, and Noin stood in front of him, with a glass of water.

" This is what you wanted, right?"

Heero nodded.

" Yeah."

He received the glass and then sighed.

" What's wrong?"

" Something bothers me."

Noin smiled.

" Must be lack of sleep that you talked about."

Heero shook his head.

" I don't think so."

He sat there for a moment then, got up.

" I need to go to the restroom."

Heero headed to the restroom. He stood in front of the mirror and sighed. He was getting some weird feelings. He washed his face and was about to head back, when he heard the sound of the automatic weapon. His immediate instinct was to get against the solid wall. He then placed his right hand behind him and took out his personal sidearm. He was not supposed to carry them in, but he did so anyways, and he was a pro at concealing weapons.

' I knew it…'

He waited around to get the feeling for the situation, and count the opposition if it was at all possible. His ears registered two distinct weapons, but he knew there had to be more. He had waited for about five minutes when the lights went off.

'Bingo.'

He opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. He then gazed down at the hall. There were some familiar figures.

" Alexa Guronomov…"

Heero walked away from the hall, looking around for any possible friendly that have not been taken hostage. He peeked around the corner and saw a man in a suit of the waiter with the machine pistol in his hand bickering with a woman. Heero snuck behind the man with his own pistol holstered. He wrapped his arms around the waiter turned terrorist's neck and squeezed it. He heard a muffled crack of the neck. Heero set the body down on the floor and picked up his machine pistol. After checking that it was loaded, Heero's Prussian blue eyes were surprised to find who the woman was.

" Colonel?"

Noin snatched the machine pistol away from Heero's hand.

" Thanks."

Noin dragged the lifeless body to the room nearby. She quickly changed into the waiter's suit and came out.

" Well, shall we?"

Heero quietly coughed.

" The pants is big for you…"

The waist was crinkled from the over tightening at the waist.

" Can't help it."

They hid in the room from the others who might patrol the area. Behind the desk, they began formulating a plan.

" We don't know how many of them are here…"

Heero shook his head.

" It's Alexa Guronomov, and I'm guessing about twenty of her goons."

Noin sighed out loud.

" I knew it…"

Heero took the pistol from Noin.

" What are you doing?"

Heero ejected the magazine and then ejected the round in the chamber.

" Checking the bullets. I thought we had destroyed every single weapons we could find in that complex. So why do they have these?"

Heero looked at the bottom of the bullet. Each of them were marked with capital AP.

" Armor piercing rounds…"

Heero ejected the magazine from his pistol in front of Noin's terror stricken face.

" How did you sneak that cannon in here?"

Heero smirked.

" You're forgetting…"

Noin smirked.

" It's gonna be a pain in the ass trying to explain this…"

Heero shrugged.

" It's your problem."

Heero counted each rounds to make sure that he had exactly 22 rounds.

" I guess I can get'em all."

Heero got up and threw down his jacket. He took off the bowtie and threw it on the jacket. After getting loosen up, He cocked his pistol again.

" Let's go."

Heero opened the door and checked outside.

" Clear."

Noin followed Heero to the hall, which was still lit.

" I'll turn the light off, Heero."

Heero thought about it.

" Alright."

Heero reached into the pocket and took out the laser module. He attached it on the bottom side of his desert eagle.

" Good luck."

Noin ran to the control room, while Heero waited for the lights to go off. He had to make almost every round count. He aimed his pistol at the one closest to the president. The guy had an assault rifle.

' Okay, alternative method.'

Heero walked to the ledge that was above him. He planned to jump down and subdue him, and use his rifle.

Meanwhile, Noin reached the control room and found it guarded by a man in the waiter's uniform.

' Shit. What do I do? I can't use my gun…'

She thought about it, then sighed. She went back to the room and changed back to her dress. It was getting to be a real pain in the butt. Upon arrival back at the control room, she knocked on the door. The man became alert and raised his gun. He opened the door slowly and found a woman.

" What are you doing here?"

" I'm lost. Where's the bathroom?"

When the man tried to capture her, Noin kneed him in the groin, and elbowed him on his back. The man fell, he was obviously in pain.

" Heh."

Noin entered the room and worked the controls. Soon, the lights were out in the hall. It set off a panic, and Heero jumped down the ledge as planned. He struck the man's neck on the drop and knocked him unconscious. He quickly drew his pistol and aimed at the closest terrorist and fired on his chest. The .50 caliber hollow point round knocked the man about a foot from the impact. Heero quickly fired his remaining seven rounds at the seven other terrorists. He dragged the panic stricken president to cover behind the platform. He ejected the first magazine and fed a second one. The president inquired.

" Who are you?"

Heero turned around and fired behind the podium. To the left, he saw Trowa and the others taking care of some of the terrorists themselves. After he took out another seven, he took cover again.

" My name is Heero Yuy. Operative of the Preventers' Corp's Covert Operations Division."

President Russell had a curious face.

" You sound familiar…"

" You might have heard my voice during the Mariemeia conflict."

Heero turned around again and fired three rounds, then found his gun jammed.

" Shit."

He took cover again, and worked the top slide to eject the jammed round.

" You're one of the gundam pilots?"

Heero managed a smirk.

" Most of the surviving member of the Covert Operations Division are former gundam pilots."

Heero finally fixed the jam and worked the slide to feed another round.

" You look quite familiar too."

Heero sighed.

" I was known as Ganjio Takajida as well. That was the alias I used before joining up with the Preventers…"

He turned around and fired three rounds to the last one that was visible. He was a gigantic man. The man flinched at the rounds hitting his shoulder. He turned around at the source of the bullet. He saw the white hair behind the platform. He aimed his machine gun and let out a volley of lead.

Heero saw the effect of the rounds and the muzzle flash. He pushed the president and covered him. The bullets that ripped through the platform struck Heero's thigh. He groaned and crawled to the platform when the gunfire stopped. He saw the man trying to reload his massive gun. Heero grabbed the assault rifle and cocked it. He lined up the iron sight and depressed the trigger. He fired until the magazine became empty. The temporary blindness caused by the muzzle flash subsided and the lights came back on. Heero quickly shielded his eyes with his hand and saw the carnage. He still had his weapon aimed at the man, who had obviously fallen. Trowa came and helped him up.

" Nice…"

Heero got up and examined his thigh. It didn't do much of damage. He wasn't hit on the fatal spots at all. He hobbled to the closest chair and sat down. He borrowed the scarf of a lady and covered the wound. He saw Noin with worried expression.

" I'm alright."

Noin sighed.

" You know that will keep you for a while…"

The president was talking with Zechs.

" Nice job, General."

" It's nothing, Mr. President."

While they were talking, Duo found Alexa suffering from the bullet wound received by Heero's pistol.

" Got a live one!"

Noin saw Sally emerge from the group and attending to her wound.

" Fortunately, she'll live. Heero shot to wound her."

Soon, the police came and arrested Alexa.

****

1 Month

Heero came out of the hospital with clean bill of health. The others came to greet them.

" Hey!"

Heero saw Relena with Zechs. She came up to him.

" Welcome back, Heero."

Heero managed a smile, then saw Noin. She was also with Zechs.

' I wonder who the other woman was…'

Heero returned to his home, and found gifts from the president Russell.

" Politicians…"

He plopped down on the couch and gazed at the ceiling, and the fatigue led him to his first sleep at his house in three weeks.

****

5 Months

Noin was sleeping in her apartment when she felt something cold. She opened her eyes to see the familiar face.

" Hi."

While Noin was distracted from the woman, another one tranquilized her and dragged her off. The woman then took Noin's place in bed. The rest disappeared with Noin into the darkness.


End file.
